I , YOU, and SHE
by kouhanNa
Summary: pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda,,, mengubah dia yang biasa saja menjadi lebih biasa-biasa saja nah looo,,, cekidot. maaf anak baru, mohon pengertianya
1. intro

moshi moshi minna san,,,

salam kenal ini karya anyar saya,,, mohon kasih review yang baik-baik aja ya saya masih baru soalnya

ga banyak ba bi bu lagi minasan cekidooooot

* * *

><p>I , YOU and She<p>

Hal itu bermula saat Hinata pertama kali masuk ke sma konoha gakuen. Pada hari yang sangat cerah burungpun bernyanyi dengan indahnya dan matahari pun sudah bangun dari tidur malamnya menggantikan bulan yang telah lelah bersinar. Hanya dia seorang yang berlari sendirian dengan nafas yang terengah-engah , ia mengejar waktu yang seakan-akan berjalan dengan cepatnya hingga membuatnya terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

Saat matanya yang masih terkantuk-kantuk melihat gerbang sekolah tertutup tidak ada jalan lagi bagaimanapun dia harus bisa masuk kedalam sekolah apapun caranya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi pagar sekolah yang setinggi 2 meter setengah itu Dia loncati dengan gagah berani . tapi tak jauh dari balik gerbang sekolah itu munculah sesosok penampakan cowok cool berambut pantat ayam, berwarna hitam kelam yang sama dengan warna mata onyx nya memandang lekat aku yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri setelah melompati pagar itu dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan tanpa riasan make up di wajahnya, sekilas dia tersenyum tipis pada Hinata hingga membuatnya blushing karenanya, pandangan pertama yang begitu mempesona itu langsung luluh lantah karena perkataanya

" baka..."

Satu kata yang terus melekat di hati Hinata itupun dia tinggalkan dengan perfectnya, yup meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melongo di depan gerbang. Bell sekolah pun berbunyi yang menandakan kelas akan melaksanakan pelajaranya yang pertama

**oh siall,,,, aku lupa mengambil jadwalku di tu,,,, haaaaa**

Segera saja Hinata lari menuju ke TU sambil ngedumelkan cowo charming yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu dan merutuki nya dengan segala voodoo yang dia punya hahahaha

**hummm kelas 10 A,,, ah itu dia**

Berhubung masih awal sekolah jam pelajaran pertama di gunakan untuk masa perkenalan satu kelas, dan pengundian tempat duduk. Setelah beberapa kali berkenalan akhirnya sampailah Hinata pada tempat singgasana yang akan dia duduki sekitar satu tahun itu. Entah ini disebut suatu keberuntungan atau kutukan Hinata duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan cowo onyx tadi. Dia denang tenang duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu lagi Hinata duduk di tempatnya, hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi atau mengerjai Hinata cowok itupun mulai angkat suara

"sialnya aku duduk disamping orang bodoh macam kamu"

"ehm,,,hahai,,, aku Hinata Hyugaa,, senang berkenalan dengan mu" sapa Hinata seramah mungkin

"sasuke..." dasar orang ngirit suara.

"hari ini kau terlambat juga ya sasuke-san hehe sama kayak aku dunk" **basa-basiku *cuih**

" cerewet kau baka,,,"

**Sudah aku putuskan! Dia adalah top 1 jajaran orang yang aku blacklist dari seluruh teman-temanku, aku benci cowok macm dia membuat aku muak aku benar-benar ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

\( ._.)/

Selang beberapa lama Hinata bersekolah disana, Hinata memiliki teman yang bernama sakura haruno. Dia itu seorang artis looh. Selain cantik dia pintar,ramah baik hati dan jago olah raga. Benar-benar tipe cewek sempurna deh, beruntungnya Hinata orang seperti dia mau berteman dengannya yang biasa biasa saja dengan tampang yang biasa – biasa saja dompet yang biasa-biasa saja otak yang biasa-biasa saja dan dengan hidup yang biasa-biasa saja *serba biasa deh pokoknya.

** Sakura yang sudah aku kenal selama seminggu ini adalah sahabat segala rasaku. Aku sangat terkejut dan bisa mati berdiri gara-gara sas-uke itu adalah kenalan sakura, dimana-mana saat aku bersama dengan sakura-chan yang selalu dia bicarakn pastilah tentang sas-uke. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat aku terheran-heran tapi aku undurkan niatku dan mencoba bersabar lebih lama menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga sakura mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya.**

Semakin Hinata dekat dengan sakura, semakin timbul rasa di dalam hati nya rasa yang 'ingin seperti sakura' baginya dia terlalu sempurna hingga membuat iri semua wanita yang melihatnya. Pada dasarnya sifat Hinata yang payah inilah yang membuatnya bersedih hanya karena ini

**ingat hinata kamu ini sahabatnya sakuraaaaa** kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku

**hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku patah semngat!... osh!**

Pikiran itu terus membanyangi Hinata hingga Ia tidak tau lagi kemana aku berjalan , matanya suram tidak terlalu melihat apa yang ada di depan mata sampai tiba-tiba

DUAAAK...

**adudududuh,,, aku baru nabrak apa sih kok keras banget kayak batu ***sambil usap2 kepala

"baka... kemana matamu hah!" katanya tegas

**ssaaaasugaaay,, kau yang baka! Ish sapo jugo yang lagi bengong huh**

kataku dalam hati ... kalo seandainya saja bisa ku ucapkan *menghela napas

" ano ,,, ma maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan "

**Duuuh Hinata kenapa apa yang kau pikirkan beda sama yang kau ucapkan baka baka baka...**

Tiba –tiba, di depan mata Hinata ada sebuah eskrim rasa vanila, yang begitu dingin hingga meleleh karena cuaca yang panas,,, dan juga karena tatapan Hinata yang panas ingin segera menerkam es krim favorit nya itu.

" ap apaa ini sasuke-san?" *sambil terus melotot pada es krim itu

"matamu buta ya? Kau ga tau ini apa?. . . ES KRIIM rasa VANILA lebih tepatnya"

"etoooo maksudt aku,, buat siapa eskrimnya?"

" ini? Untuk nenek tua yang lagi ngiler dan suka bengong di jalan " sambil tersenyum sadis

**Dia memberikan es krim itu untuku... perhatian UNTUKKU...!**

"eh,,, siapa neenek tuanya? Bukan aku kan!" sambil menggelembungkan pipi Hinata merebut es krim tersebut sebelum keburu melelehkan sayang, Ketika Hinata sibuk menggoyangkan lidahnya pada eskrim yang sedang mencair itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

" ilermu netes tuh"

Kaget langsung aja Hinata mencari saputangannya untuk mengusap es krim yang mencair itu ,, yang ternyata BUKAN iler! Sebuah tangan panjang jenjang putih halus dan kuat serta berotot pun menyentuh pipi Hinata,

" sayang kalau netes " *sambil menjilat jempolnya. . .

" nenek tua memang lebih pantes tersenyum dari pada bengong di tengah jalan kan? " dan senyum tipisnya yang samar lepas dari mulutnya

** Hah, Sejak kapan aku senyum-senyum sendiri **

Karena Malu Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan wajahnya berubah merah aduuuh salting deh ...

"Oh iya ini, Undangan ulang tahun Sakura, dia menyuruhku memberikanya pada mu"

" loh, kenapa tidak sakura-chan aja yang me-memberikanya?"

" mana kutahu" jawabnya singkat

\( ._.)/

Esoknya, Hanabi seenaknya mendandani Hinata dengan rok super pendek yang Hinata sendiripun merasa Risih karenanya.

"ano,, hanabi-chan , apa ini tidak terlalu pendek?"

" apa kao gila neechan? You look so kawaiii wearing this outfit"

" ta,, tapi,,, kenapa aku merasa kaya orang dari planet namec gini hanabichaaan"

Tiba-tiba neji memanggil " Hinataaa-sama ada yang mencarimu"

Haduuuh siapa tuhhh, karena penasaran Hinatapun segera keluar ke rumah dan ternyata jeng jeng jeng,,, Hinata menemukan sesosok makhluk gaib yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, coba tebak dia sapa dan ternyata,,,, ting tong BENAAAR! Sasuke uchiha lah yang berada di depan gerbang luar rumahnya

" saaa-sasuke-kun sedang apa disini?"

" apa kau sudah selesai? Aku tidak suka menunggu"

" ta-tapi.. "

"apakah harus kukatakan lagi kalau aku tidak suka menunggu nenek tua?"

"ha- hai..."

Setengah berlari Hinata kembali kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil mantel dan juga tasnya... walaupun kitapun juga tahu isi dari tas Hinata hanyalah kartu pelajar ==" karena seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah memakai kosmetik apalagi membawanya baginya itu terkesan merepotkan

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. you and she

Author note. . .

Hahaha, gomen gomen maaf ya eydku parah, apa lagi tanda bacanya, kebiasaan mengetik dengan menggunakan terlalu banyak koma dan titik. :maaf:

Tapikan itu suatu bagian dari visualisasi kondisi pengarang yang ingin agar tulisanya lebih ada hiasanya dan terlihat ceria *pembelaan

Soal sudut pandang kemarin saya menuliskanya secara TIDAK sadar orang pertama tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kok agag, gimana gitu makanya diganti tapi masih belum bisa full ganti karena kejadian yang sama ter ulang hahaha *pingsan

Judul I, You and SHE ini bisa merujuk pada cinta segitiga antara sasuke Hinata dan sakura, ataupun SasukeNarutoHinata pairing bisa macem-macem sesuai kehendak author tentunya *hohoho

Baiklah di sini saya juga akan menjelaskan beberapa metode yang saya gunakan

". . . . " = berbicara

**Tulisan = isi hati**

Disini saya membuat Hinata mempunyai dua sisi hati seperti sakura gitu, tapi ga terlalu kasar paling-paling Cuma isi hati yang dipikirkan orang pada umumnya *mungkin

Tag usah berlama-lama mari kita tonton tulisan berjejer ini dengan tulus dan perut kenyang agar kita bisa membacanya tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun.

Selamat membaca 3

I, YOU and SHE

Chapter 2

Pada akhirnya, Hinata pergi dengan Sasuke menuju ke rumah Sakura. Yah walaupun hati was-was resah dan gelisah berdampingan dengan si cakep sasuke, Hinata tetap harus tabah menjalani cobaan *lhoh. Di dalam perjalanan tak satupun kata yang terucap di antara mereka.

**Huh kenapa situasinya begini sih garing banget, kan ngapa-ngapain jadi ga enak**

Hinata yang tidak merasa enak dengan kondisi seperti ini, mencoba melirik si pantat ayam. Tak dapat disangka dan di duga mereka bertemu pandang. Waduh gelagapanlah si Hinata. Tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi robot yang berjalan kehabisan baterai.

" Nenek tua, ngapain melototin aku? Baru liat cowo ganteng ya?"

" heeeeeh, ga ga ga ga liatin kamu bi-bikin mataku pedes aja." Sambil memalingkan muka

Terjadilah serangan glare panas dimana kita tahu dengan pasti bahwa si uchiha bungsu ini yang akan memenangkan pertandinganya.

"Oh Hinachan,,, sasukun,,, ~~"

***glek suara cempreng itu, pasti. . . PASTI... INO-chan**

Ino-chan adalah teman sekelas sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura yang sifatnya bisa bikin merinding bulu kepala. Bagaimana tidak! Kecentilan seorang Ino bisa menggaet kakak kelas tiga dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari. Sepertinya sang tokoh utama kita perlu juga nih berguru sama Ino, biar lebih kece gitu. *hammer

"Wah wah wah, sasuke-kun hari ini tetap terlihat keren sekali, aku sempat pangling loh" Puji Ino

" hn. . ." jawab si pangeran irit suara

**Hahahaha gombalan lama, dasar wanita buaya busyettt auch aku tertipu lagi uouo..**

"Teman-temaaaan " Teriak sakura

Dengan gaya terusan rok berwarna pink dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya membuat sakura terlihat seperti putri yang sesungguhnya. Benar-benar seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit tersenyum senang ceria ... cantiiiiiik banget! Rasanya kayak boneka barbie yang tersimpan dalam toples kaca dan terpajang pad dinding toko etalase mahal hingga orang yang melihatnya serasa merinding disko oleh kecantikanya.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sakura menemui sasuke mereka berdua mengobrol dengan asyiknya meskipun sakura seperti ngomong sendiri akan tetapi kalau dilihat dari jauh, sasuke dan sakura seperti lukisan sepasang kekasih yang sedng mesra-mesranya. Orang-orang disekitarnya tidak mau menghampiri berlian yang sedang mengobrol itu, bahkan sang tokoh utama, Hinata.

" sasuke-kun~ bagaimana pendapatmu tentang bajuku?"

" cantik. . . "

" kyaaaa sasuke kuuun,, arigatouu"

**Kenapa kalau melihat mereka berdua bicara dengan akrab seperti itu, hatiku sakiiit. Tubuhku tenanglah. Kenapa aku bergetar. Apa ini? Kenapa mataku berair? Rasanya hati ini. . . hati ini sakit sekali.**

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada seseorang yang menyodorkan segelas air minum kepada Hinata yang kalau dicicip rasanya seperti jeruk itu *memang jus jeruk kali. Ketika hinata menoleh karena rasa keingin tahuanya orang itu berkata.

"kenapa ada cewek cantik menangis sendirian disini? Nanti mukanya jadi jelek loh, tersenyumlah " sambil tersenyum lebar

"a-arigatou.."

" hihihi kamu lucu sekali walaupun menangis akan tetapi, wajahmu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum "

" *blushing . . . "

Lelaki itupun menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari pipi Hinata. Belom sempat tanganya menyentuh pipi mulus hinata, lengan hinata di tarik oleh seseorang yang kita tahu pasti itu siapa. . . SASUKE

Meskipun terlihat tenang dan cool langkah kaki sasuke seperti mengejar sesuatu. Hingga Hinata berlari kecil untuk menyesuaikan langkah kaki sasuke, karena sasuke memegang lenganya sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

" sa-sauke kun kenapa? Pestanya baru dimulai? Kita mau kemana?"

"pulang"

Tidak ada yang menjawab satu kata sasuke tersebut. Hanya angin malam saja yang berhembus semakin dingin di temani kesunyian hingga sampailah di depan rumah Hinata tanpa kata-kata perpisahan apapun setelah melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada lengan hinata. Sasuke berlalu sambil membawa jawaban dari pertanyaan hinata.

To be continue~

Review~


	3. you and I

~~I , You and She ~~

Author note...

Dear reviewers,

Makasih banget atas dukunganya, makasih banget atas sukanya, hoh meskipun beberapa hari ini lagi down sehingga mogog nulis, tapi untuk reviewers tercinta, anything OK

Maaf ga bisa balas reviewers satu2 biasa jaringan inet ku agag abal-abal gituu harap di maklumin yaa~ (ga ada hubunganya)

Wasiat dari penulis :

Terus support sasuhina yaa~

Terus baca fict ini yaa~

Terus kasih makan authornya ya~

Jangan khawatir kali ini akan ane buat sedikit lebih panjang,, selama lemak di kandung badan masih ada,,, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkinnn

Cemungudt kaka~~

Ga banyak ngegombal lagi,,, check this out.

Chapter 3

I and She

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, hingga paginya, dengan sukses dua buah kantong hitam bertengger di bawah kelopak matanya. Hari ini hari minggu untungnya, sehingga dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, mana punya muka sang tokoh utama bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, pesta baru saja di mulai dia sudah dengan sukses meninggalkan pesta. Walaupun bukan salah dia sepenuhnya sih, tapi kan yaa salah hina-chan juga buat sasuke seperti itu *slap

Entah karena frustasi atau apa, sang tokoh utama mengambil gunting yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya, entah karena kerasukan setan apa sang tokoh utama tiba-tiba. . .

*memotong rambutnya yang berjabang

*plak

"ahhhhhhhh,,,, rambut ini kenapa begitu panjang, potong ga ya? Potong ga ya? Kalau di pikir-pikir ngapain sih aku manjangin rambut, potong aja deh, itung-itung buang sial"

~End of the day~

Hari ini adalah hari senin, so pasti kalian tahu juga bahwa hari senin adalah hari dimana para siswa smeninggalkann bantal kamarnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30 dan tidak seperti biasanya hinata yang kita sayangi dan cintai, sudah duduk manis di atas mejanya *kursi! Kursi alay!, oh iya duduk manis di atas kursinya, dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat lah dua sosok pangeran dan putri? Sekolah yang terkenal itu... sasuke dan sakura.

Ketika melihat ke Hinata sasuke dan sakura terkejut sampai bola matanya bulet hingga mau keluar dari wadahnya. Sikap sakura sih masih biasa-biasa aja tapi mari kita tengok pemuda tampan di sebelahnya

" ha ha ha ha. . . nenek tua, kau semakin tua hingga rambutmu berkurang ya?"

Betul sekali suara itu berasal dari sasuke, semua orang yang berada dikelas aja sampai melongo di buatnya,, bagaimana tidak seorang yang sangat irit bicara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka mengenai sikap sasuke kali ini

**DIA PASTI MARAH.**

" atau kau sedang patah hati?" *sambil memegang ujung rambut hinata dan mengeluarkan glare andalanya

" ANEH..." sambil terus menekankan nada suaranya di setiap katanya dan mempererat genggaman rambut yang dia pegang itu.

"he hentikan sasuke-kun, dan singkirkan tanganmu da-dari rambutku" sambil terus melihat buku yang ada di hadapanya, bagaimana bisa buku itu lebih menarik daripada pangeran sasuke ini, Hinata pasti sudah buta *plak

Mendengar ucapan hinata, sasuke segera melepaskan rambut hinata dan duduk di bangku yang sangaaat jauh dengan hinata. Sejak saat itu selama lebih dari 2 bulan, hinata dan sasuke tidak saling bertegur sapa, jangankan mengobrol akrab berpandangan mata aja tidak pernah.

**Aku tidak akan pernahmemperdulikanya,, walaupun aku tau terkadang dia menatapku, walaupun aku tau dia sengaja menyentuhku, walaupun aku tau dia sedang mengajak aku bicara atau bahkan menyindirku, hatiku masih belum bisa menerimanya bagiku dia adalah sebuah virus yang memakanku sedikit demi sedikit**

Waktu terus berlalu hingga liburan semester datang, dimana siswa mendapatkan liburan selama 1 bulan full ditambah dengan gundukan peer yang sangatlah banyak. Hinata merasa lega setelah dia sampai di dalam rumahnya rasanya senang sekali hinata akhirnya tidak usah repot-repot melihat sasuke lagi walaupun terkadang dalam hati kecil hinata, dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

" eh,,, neji-nii? Hana-chan? Otou-san? Okasan? Kalian dimanaa? Kok rumah tiba-tiba jadi sepi? Heh,, apa ini?" *membaca catatan di atas meja makan yang bertuliskan

_Hina-chan sayang, maaf mendadak tapi tolong jaga rumah ya,,_

_Tadi tiba-tiba hana-chan mendapatkan undian liburan ke hawaii sekeluarga,_

_Sedangkan tiket yang di sediakan oleh panitia hanya 4 buah_

_Maka dari itu, mama bingung siapa yang tidak ikut dalam liburan ini_

_mama sama hana-chan setuju siapapun yang pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu_

_Akan ikut bersama kami, hina-chan maafkan mama_

_Tapi jaga rumah ya saayang, mama sudah memanggil kenalan mama untuk menemanimu_

_Selama kami liburan, tidak usah khawatir, mama juga sudah menyiapkan uang untukmu_

_Jika kamu butuh sesuatu gunakan uang itu dengan bijak_

_Makan yang teratur ya sayang, jangan lupa bersihkan rumah_

_Sebagai gantinya, kami pasti akan bawakan kamu oleh-oleh _

_With love_

_Mama~_

Seketika itu pula Hinata merobek kertas catatan itu kecil-kecil, hingga hinata tidak menyadari diluar rumah turun hujan sangat deras

**Aaaahhhh orangtua macam apa kalian ,, dasar saudara-saudara pengkhianat, kenapa aku tidak di ajak! Haaaa apa-apan ini sudah ditinggal disuruh membereskan rumah jugaaa**

Dan hinata pun menghela napas panjang, hujan terus turun hingga malam, sendirian di rumah di malam hari yang hujan membuat hinata sedikit takut, maka dari itu dia menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di rumahnyasampai ketika dia akan menuju ke dalam ruang tamu terdengar suara

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG...!"

"ha-hai,,, aku akan segera kesana,, siapa ya?"

Karena tidak ada balasan dengan segenap hati hinata membuka pintu tersebut sambil sedikit waspada dan tiba tiba

BRUUK...

**Gyaaaaa kenapa sasuke ada disini, apa-apan ini pake acara pingsan segala!loh kok badanya panass?**

Hinata mencoba memindahkan tubuh sasuke dari atasnya dan sesegera mungkin menariknya keruang tamu, tubuh sasuke begitu panas, badanya mengigil, bajunya basah, hinata yang prihatin dengan keadaan sasuke dengan segera membawakan handuk dan selimut untuknya, tidak hanya itu dia juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk kompresan sasuke *baikan? Hinata gitu loh. .plak

Setelah selesai membuatkan bubur hinata kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melihat keadaan sasuke, 2 jam telah berlalu dan sasuke tak kunjung sadar juga, ini membuat hinata sedikit galau..dan hinatapun terus melihat sasuke

"hihihi,,, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah tidurnya,,, hummm kawaiii" *bersemu merah

"ti-tidak tidak aku tidak boleh tergoda..."*menggeleng2kan kepalanya

"sudah puas melihat wajahku?"

"eeeeh..."

"hm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"ehhh,,, bukanya a-aku yang harus bertanya seperti i-itu, kamu yang se-sedang ngapain pingsan di depan rumah orang lain?"

Dan suasana pun menjadi hening...

"apa keluargamu sudah pergi?"

"iyaa... eh tau dari mana orang tuaku pergi?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, aku diminta oleh mereka menjagamu"

**APAAA!**

" men-ja-ga-mu..." sambil membisikan di telinga hinata

**EEEEEHHHHHH...**

**Oh tuhan berilah aku kesabaran selama liburan ini,,,,, ***meratapi nasib

**OKA-SAN OTOU-SAN, , , CEPAATLAAAH PUULAAAAANGGGG **

*membacok boneka jerami

TO BE CONTINUE~


	4. i and she

Alohaaa~~

Setelah sekian lama ga update akhirnya update juga nih,,, kelanjutanya

I, You and She nya...  
>sepatah dua patah kata dari authornya...<br>author sangat berterima kasih buat reviewnya,,, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu  
>tapi author selalu membaca koment2 kalian kok,,,<br>tetap review ya,, biar author semakin semangat ngerjain fanfict ni

chapter ini sakura akan muncul loh, tapi ga ada bashing kok

Tenang aja,,,

ga perlu banyak kata lagi,,  
>check TKP<p>

~I,You and She~

Chapter 3

-You and She-

**oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...**

**kenapa jadi begini,kenapa aku harus serumah dengan dia selama satu bulan**

**bagaimana jadinya hidupku?**

**bagaimana kalo para fansnya tau?**

**Gimana klo gosip-gosip aneh betebaran?**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa...**

Sambil terus bergumam dan memasang raut wajah muka yang berbeda di setiap katanya hinata melupakan kehadiran mata onyx yang memperhatikan tingkah laku anehnya sejak tadi sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Tiba-tiba pipi hinata, di cubit mesra oleh seorang sasuke, waaaw

"Mikir apaan kamu nenek tua? Tenang aja orang tua mu sangat percaya padaku kok, masih sama seperti yang dulu" Kata sasuke

**Dulu...?**

Gyuuuuts,,,, GYUUUUTS,,, GGGYYYUUUUTTTTSSS,,,*pipi hinata di cubit sasuke,,, author juga mau donk di cubit-cubit sasuke XD,,,,*dicabik2 sasukefans

" AAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH,,,, LEPASIIIIN SAKIIITTT...!"

" hm, kenapa?" sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan hinata

Lebih dekat, lebih dekaaat

Deg ... deg...deg...  
>suara jantung yang semakin mengeras dan jelas kita ketahui dari siapa asal suara itu.<p>

**Aa..apaa nii, ja jantung ku k kok tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang,, jantungkuu diam donnkk**

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi mereka yang dekat, hinata pun akhirnya berteriak

"KYAAAA... Menyingkirlah da-dari hadapanku-u, binatang buas,, pe-pervert, ja-jangan dekat2 dari aku kurang daari 10 meter !" Teriak hinata yang dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidur. Untuk tidur pastinya.

Walaupun niatnya udah bobo, udah baca doa bobo dan udah ngitung shaun the sheep berulang-ulang kali hinata tidak bisa tidur juga. Hingga lonceng jam menyanyi 12 kali tetap saja, pemilik mata putih ini tidak mau bermimpi indah. Karena itu hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara saat dia mulai berjalan mendekati dapur. Suara yang perlahan-lahan tapi dengan sukses membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, suara itu terdengar keras,, makin keraas... tak tok tak tok tak tok...

**Rasanya bunyi itu mendekat ke arahku,, hadu apa ini,, ini kan udah jam 12 moga aja ga maling.**

Dan saat hinata menoleh ke belakang...

"boooo"

"KYAAAAAAA..." jerit Hinata sekeras-kerasnya langsung saja, kaki hinata bergetar dengan hebatnya hingga tidak dapat menahan beban berat tubuhnya lagi alhasil, hinata tersungkur tak berdaya dan penglihatanya pun mulai memudar.

(o_0)

Samar-samar pandangan mata hinata mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas,, dan perlahan namun pasti dia dapat melihat sesosok tubuh ganteng di hadapanya

"SASSSSUKEEE..."

"brisik banget sih, knapa triak-triak gitu, baru lihat hantu hm?"

"SALAH SIAPAAAAA..."

"loh, kamu aja malem-malem, mengendap-ngendap gitu kayak maling"

"ka-kamu sendiri juga ngapain disini"

"hn? Aku? Cuma cari minum kok,karena kukira ada orang makanya aku kesini, eh malah aku menemukan hantu yg lagi pingsan"

DUAAAAK...

"E-enyahlah kau dari si-sini ...!"

Dan hinata pun dengan buru-buru meninggalkan sasuke yang sedang memegangi dagunya yang baru saja di sundul hinata, karena merasa perasaanya sudah lega hinatamelanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda, karena iblis cakep itu rasanya pastiii lega...mata hinata terlelap hingga tak terasa alarm nya menjerit dengan keras karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Sambil terkantuk-kantuk Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Di rumah ini kamar mandi hanya satu ya itu di dekat dapur. Dengan muka malas dan sekali sekali menguap hinata berjalan ke arah dapur..  
>"cklek..."<p>

Sambil mengucek-ucek mata, wajah masih kucel, dan rambut yang ikal alami itu memasuki kamar mandi. Hinata menuju wastafel kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat giginya sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk... ketika selesai hinata pun membalikan tubuhnya, dan...

"DUAAKk... "

**Iitttta tatattatatai... aku nabrak dinding tah? Perasaan ga ada dinding disini**

Hinata pun mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar, "ettooo..."

Dan di depan hinata terekspos dada bidang six pack sasuke yang masih basah, tubuh seorang sasuke yang hanya ditutupi handuk di bagian pinggangnya, rambut yang masih basah, bau sabun lavender hinata , dan bau shampo yang biasa hinata pakai.

"pervert"

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ma-maf aku tidak sengaja masuk,, aaaaa" *sambil menutupi matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah

" hinata..." sasuke pun terus melangkah mendekati hinata, hingga hinata menabrak wastafel di belakangnya

"A-Appa.." sambil sedikit membuka penutup matanya *duuuh hinata ganjen juga author aja udah pakek kaca pembesar liatinya, ** di gantung di pohon toge  
>sedikit lagi bibir sasuke hampir menyentuh hidung hinata, 5 detik, 5 detik adalah waktu yang di perlukan hinata untuk pingsan dan pergi dari surga dunia itu<p>

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga...

Dua...

Sa..

" muka kucel kayak gitu jangan di pelihara lah nenek tua, bikin mood ku hari ini jadi mendung deh,,, "

Tu...

"#$$$%^&*!%^$%!^(!&)!*!-Piiiiiippp-$%^$!^#%&!%" kata-kata ini di sensor oleh lembaga penyensoran fanfict,

"DUAAAAAAAAK..."

" mau muka ku ku-kucel kek, mau rambutku kerebo-kek, mau wajahku ga cantik, mau bodyku ga seksi mau...(hinata menelan ludah, meratapi kekuranganya sendiri) po-pokoknya itu bukan urusanmu! Baka no sasuke! "

BLAAAAMMM...

...

...

"etto,,, sasuke, bisa aku pakai kamar mandinya?"

*Gubrak gubrak ...sasuke sweet drop

Sasuke pun mengambil pakaianya dan saat berada di depan pintu kamar mandi sasuke berkata

"mandi sendiri apa dimandi-in?"

BLAAAAAAAM!

**Uwaaaa... aku ga tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakan, padahal Cuma bisara denganya, tapi kok susah banget aduuh sampai ngosngosan gini..**

Setelah selesai mandi, sakura menelepon hinata karena dia khawatir akan orang tuanya yang pergi mendadak hingga hinata terpaksa ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Karena dia belum tahu akan kehadiranya sasuke sih, kalau sakura sudah ngomel bakalan ngehabisin waktu berjam-jam maka dari itu hinata berusaha mengeluarkan jurus seribu alasanya agar telepon itu segera ditutup tanpa menyakiti siapapun. Setelah satu jam berusaha akhirnya sakura menutup teleponya juga,,, freeedddooomm

"hinata, kau belum memakan makananmu, cepat makan,, oh apa perlu aku haluskan dulu agar nenek bisa memakanya?"

"aku bisa makan sendiri huh..." sambil berjalan melalui sasuke

Di belakang hinata sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat hinata berjalan ke arah dapur.

(o_0)

2 hari telah berlalu

Setelah perang dingin berkepanjangan akhirnya terjadi genjatan senjata akibat email dadakan dari sakura yang mengajak hinata dan sasuke untuk menghadiri acara wisata menginap 3 hari 2 malam di amegakure. Tentu saja hinata segera menyetujui ajakan sakura tersebut di bandingkan denganya sasuke sebenarnya ogah-ogahan tapi melihat ekspresi hinata yang lega dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersantai di rumah dan menyetujui nya juga.

**Pokoknya selama acara menginap ini tidak boleh aku sia-siakan, aku harus bisa dapat pacar! Ayo hinata semangat! Udah capek aku jomblo 15 tahun target sudah di tentukan dan misi harus segera di laksanakan osssshhh!**

Jauh di belakang hinata terlihat seseorang yang sedang memasang wajah licikknya sambil berbisik "tidak akan aku biarkan"

(-w-)

Ketika hari H di tempat yang sudah di janjikan

**Persiapan telah selesai dan rencana sudah di susun dengan rapi hanya saja... NGAPAIN sassugaay ada disini, ah tidak firasat buruk, impianku jangan pergi menjauuuhh ***Hinata alay mode on  
>CUKUP<strong> di ame nanti aku tidak boleh mendekati sasuke! Kalau didekat dia nanti aku tidak bisa dapat pacar lagi tidak tidak tidak tidak boleeeh *<strong> sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Hinata-chan.. aku ingin bicara" kata sakura

Hinata pun mengikuti kemana sakura pergi sambil menunggu busa jemputan datang

"ada apa sakura-chan, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"ah tidak aku hanya ingin bicara sama hinta-chan"

"bukanya kita bisa bicara nanti di bus sakura-chan?"

"tidak bisa, sebab di bus ada dia!"

"dia? Dia siapa..?"

"sasuke-kun"

"heeeh,, ada apa de-dengan dia? Apa dia me-mengganggu mu? Ish, ayo kita katakan pada teman-teman yang lain agar mereka menghajarnya,,"

"TUNGGGGUUU..."

"apa?"

" jangan lakukan itu.."

"eeh,, kenapa?"

"karena a-aku suuuk-suukaa sasuke-kun"

CTAAAAR CTAAAAR,,,,

**Ayah ibu yang sedang pergi entah dimana, sepetinya anakmu yang cantik ini akan mendapatkan masalah besar... **

**To be continue~**


End file.
